Distributed temperature sensors (DTS) are optoelectronic devices that measure temperature using optical fibers. When light is transmitted in an optical fiber, the photons may be elastically scattered (Rayleigh scattering) and inelastically scattered (Raman scattering and Brilloin scattering). In Raman scattering, the scattered photon may have less energy than the incident photon (Stokes Raman scattering) due to absorption of energy by the optical fiber or the scattered photon may have more energy than the incident photon (anti-Stokes Raman scattering) due to loss of energy by the optical fiber. A ratio of the anti-Stokes Raman scattering to the Stokes Raman scattering may be used to determine the temperature. Alternatively, a ratio of Stokes Raman scattering or anti-Stokes Raman scattering to Rayleigh scattering may be used to determine temperature.